


Consequences

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: After a fight you leave the house to cool down, but when it’s late at night and you still haven’t returned, Sam becames worried.





	Consequences

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation again!” - Sam said annoyed and stood up from the dining table, walked to the other side of the room, running his hand through his hair.

His plate was still half full and he was really hungry when you finished cooking, but now his appetite was gone.

“Of course we’re having this conversation again, you promised something and you’re breaking it! Again!” - you argued back and quickly stood up too.

“Y/N!” - Sam said loudly as he turned to you, pointing a finger in your direction, then he let out a sigh, trying to calm himself down.

He loved you and hated fighting with you, but god, sometimes you could be really… pushy.

“We already talked about this. I said I’m sorry. What else do you want?” - he asked calmer.

“That you keep your word for once!” - you yelled and slammed your hands down the table, the action made a loud banging sound echoing through the room.

Sam winced at the noise, the clinking of the plates and glasses irritating his ears.

“That’s the life I live! I can’t plan shit, cause if an opportunity comes, I have to take it!” - he yelled back.

You already talked about this a dozen times now. When you two started dating, he told you that he was going to travel a lot, and be away for possibly weeks. You said you didn’t care, because you loved him and wanted to be with him.

But this was the third time you tried to plan a vacation for the two of you, and Sam promised he’s not gonna take another job so finally you can go, but Sully called him saying he met someone who is willing to pay top dollar if they managed to find an artifact for him.

That’s what irritated you about Sam.

He couldn’t say no to money.

Even when you two had enough to live nicely.

“Nice way of saying you care about money more than me.” - you commented and started to walk towards the door.

When you walked past him, he grabbed your arm.

“Y/N…”

“I’m fucking tired of this!” - you yanked your arm free from his gasp forcefully and Sam took a step back. - “I just can’t belive these mysterious jobs always find you when we are supposed to go somewhere together!” - you yelled. - “There are times when you are home for weeks, and I’m the one who can’t get a few days off, but when I’m home? You fucking disappear!” - you screamed and Sam tried to grab your shoulders to calm you down, but you slapped his hands away. - “I bet you’re off to fucking screw some random woman while I’m here crying my eyes out, you fucking asshole!”

Sam’s eyes widened then you saw as anger flashed behind them, when he finally grabbed your shoulders roughly, and kept you firm in place, while he leaned closer to you, looking in your eyes.

“Are you fucking serious?! Do you believe I would be in a fucking relationship with you if I wanted someone else? If I didn’t want commitment, if I didn’t want you, I wouldn’t be here! But you just can’t seem to accept the fact that I also love to travel and discover new places, especially after I rotted in a shithole for over a decade!” - Sam shouted and let go of you.

Both of you were taking deep breaths now, staring at each other.

You knew that. But what was the reason in being in a relationship if you wanted something and the other wanted something else?

Now it’s just the vacation.

But what if in the future you want to settle down and start a family, and he doesn’t?

The thought crossed your mind once in a while and you wanted to make it happen in the future with Sam.

He didn’t know about it yet, you still want to wait with it for a few years too.

But he was in his fourties and if he didn’t talk about wanting a family of his own until now, it was zero chance that he wanted any of it later.

But for fuck’s sake, why did you have to love him so much?

“Then travel.” - you said in a low voice, turned around and walked out of the room.

Sam just stood there, frozen in place, your calm words after all the shouting was really strange, you usually stormed out of the room screaming, punching something or throwing something against the wall.

He had a bad feeling deep in his guts, then his heart sank in his stomach when he heard as the front door close.

He hurried to it, and when he opened it, he saw your car getting further and further away.

He let out a sigh, still staring at the direction you disappeared, then he turned around with sank shoulders and slowly walked inside.

There were times when one of you left after a huge fight, but he couldn’t stop thinking about your last words.

‘Then travel.’

Did you just break up with him?

Suddenly he slammed the door shut and it banged loudly in the quiet house.

He was an asshole.

You wanted to go on a vacation with him and he always canceled.

You wanted to travel with him, and he always canceled.

When he thought about it, it really sounded like he wanted to travel without you.

Which was not the case. Not at all. He loved you. He wanted to be with you. These jobs just always came at the wrong time. And it wasn’t just travelling but the thrill of adventure and danger.

He was in prison for 13 years, he wanted to feel alive. He wanted to feel the rush, the adrenalin those jobs offered and he just couldn’t say no.

But he also felt alive with you. Before you, coming home from a job meant nothing. He always felt empty, it didn’t matter if the job was succesful, he couldn’t feel happiness or joy.

He looked forward to go on another treasure hunt.

But since he met you, he looked forward to coming home. You made his heart fill with warmth, your smile lit up his day, you gave the word home a meaning.

But now you weren’t here and the possibility of you not coming back made his chest fill with fear.

He walked to the coffee table and he picked up his phone, dialing your number.

When it directed him to voicemail, he shut his eyes and sat down on the couch, leaning his head back.

Of course you didn’t pick up. You never picked up.

A little smile appeared on his face.

You loved to keep him in the dark. You loved to make him wait for you, to almost go crazy not knowing where you are, what you are doing, or when you are coming back.

You loved to rile him up, so when you did come back he would give you the attention you deserved.

And oh, how much he loved showing you how crazy you made him feel.

He closed his eyes, remembering all those happy reunions. Whoever said that make-up sex is the best was fucking right.

—-

Sam’s eyes snapped open, when he heard loud barking from outside. He looked around confused, noticing that it was pitch dark. He realized he had fallen asleep during his little nostalgia-trip and he quickly checked the time on his phone.

3:12 am.

He frowned and got up from the couch, turning on the lamp in the living room. He looked at the chair not far from the door where you always put your purse but it still wasn’t there.

He looked at the top of the stairs and he rushed up into your bedroom. He quickly opened the door but you weren’t in bed.

Suddenly that bad feeling returned to his stomach and when he checked the bathroom too, it worsened.

You always came back before midnight.

Maybe you were crashing at one of your friends? Maybe this time you really broke up with him?

He quickly dialied your number again, but it said that you were unavailable.

He frowned, and looked down at his phone. You never turned off your phone. Maybe your battery died?

Fuck, what should he do now, there’s no way he could go back to sleep.

He decided to go downstairs and clean up in the kitchen. You will be pleased when you finally come home and see he tidied up, right?

You’re gonna come home, right?

——–

It was right after 7 in the morning and you still weren’t home. Sam tried to call you a hundred times now, but your phone was still off.

Besides worrying sick about you, he started to get angry too. He knew he was an asshole, but you shouldn’t scare him like this. If you were doing this on purpose he’s gonna have some things to say.

But deep down that bad feeling started to get worse after each passing hour, and he couldn’t help but think something happened to you.

He dialed your best friend’s number, and after recieving a few curse words for calling her this early she told him that you weren’t there and you didn’t even tell her you had a fight.

Sam rolled his eyes when your friend called him an asshole for hurting you and he quickly ended the call and called his brother.

Maybe you went there. Elena was always able to calm you down and maybe you slept there.

After Nate told him that you weren’t there either and after his baby brother still told him you weren’t there after Sam threatened to kick his ass if he’s taking part in this little game of yours, Sam let out a low growl and threw his phone against the wall.

The uncertainity was killing him.

He was fucking worried and fucking angry at the same time.

He fucking hoped you were alright so he can kick your ass for scaring him this much.

—–

Everything hurt.

Everything.

Your head, your back, your chest, your arms, your legs.

But you could feel that you were being moved, and you heard people talking, and…

Sirens?

“She’s loosing a lot of blood.” - a male voice said and you heard a car door close loudly, then you felt the pressure as it started moving at a fast speed.

“Do you know her name, or have you found a contact we could call?” - another male voice asked and you felt a small but sharp pain in your arm.

“No, the civilians said after they pulled her out the car blew up.”

“Jesus.”

Wait, wait, were you in an accident?

You tried to open your eyes but no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t. Then your thoughts started to blur together and then everything went silent.

—–

Nate yawned loudly, despite the fact that it was already afternoon and sat down on the couch, turning on the Tv. The news were showing a video footage of two cars, both of them were so damaged, that he didn’t even manage to guess even their brands, nor their colour.

“In the early morning there was an accident on the Crescent City Connection. Two cars crashed, in one of them was a middle aged man, and in the other a young woman. Both of them were transported to the hospital in critical conditions, they haven’t detected alcohol in none of the driver’s blood, for now it is unknown what caused the accident.”

“Shit.” - Nate whispered as he winced at the sight of the cars.

He wondered how it was possible that both drivers were alive. He noticed his phone on the coffee table and wondered if you went home finally. He decided to call his brother, but he was unavailable. He scoffed, thinking that the two of you surely are making up now.

—–

Two days. Two fucking days have passed and you still didn’t come home.

Sam didn’t even left the house, he was waiting for you day and night, he barely slept and barely eat.

Did you really left him?

Were you really that mad at him that you decided that you had enough?

He got up from the couch, and almost fell over the empty beer bottles that were lying at his feet.

He frowned at his broken phone on the floor and went to the door, grabbing his car keys.

Maybe he should talk to Elena.

His baby brother did a lot of shit and she still forgave him everytime, so there was still hope for him too, right?

He knocked on the door and winced at the loud noise, it surely didn’t please his headache.

“Hey, Sam.” - Nate greeted him with a smile, then he frowned. - “Wow, you look like shit.”

Sam nodded and walked in the house.

“And I feel like it.”

“Why?”

“Y/N still didn’t come home.” - he answered in a raspy voice and looked down.

“What? You didn’t even talk on the phone?”

Sam shook his head.

“Every time I tried to call her, it says it’s unavailable.”

Nate scoffed.

“Yeah, you should check your phone too, I tried to call you earlier.”

“Uh, yeah, it uh… broke.”

His brother frowned.

“How did it break?”

“It shared an intimate moment with the wall. Anyway, can I talk to Elena?”

“Sure.”

Nate lead the way in the kitchen where Elena was reading the newspaper. She gave Sam a sympathetic look, already knowing from her husband what happened.

Sam asked Elena to talk in private and they went to the livingroom, and Nate sat in his wife’s chair, looking down at the paper.

An article caught his attention, it was about the same accident he watched in the news yesterday. It said that they couldn’t identify the woman who was still in critical conditions, because her belongings burned in the car.

He frowned and started tapping his fingers against the table.

Sam said that after a fight you always came back the same day.

And you left with a car.

The car accident was two days ago.

Sam didn’t hear from you two days now.

His heart dropped in his stomach and he grabbed the newspaper and rushed to the livingroom.

Sam and Elena turned to him with a frown.

“Nathan, what the hell?” - Sam asked, then looked at the paper Nate was holding out for him.

“Have you heard about this?”

Sam grabbed the paper, and looked at the article.

“Two days ago there was a car accident early in the morning on the CCC, and they said one of the drivers was a young woman, they couldn’t identify her, or call her relatives because her belongings burned in the car. Maybe it’s her?” - Nate asked worried.

Sam’s hands started to shake as he was staring at the newspaper, the words started to get blurrier, as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

He suddenly stood up, threw the paper on the floor and rushed to the door, his brother running after him.

When he reached the car he walked around it, and threw the key over to Nate, who caught it and hopped in the car without hesitaion, while Elena jumped in the back.

Sam’s right hand was in a fist, and he put it over his mouth, while he was staring out the window.

Elena reached forward and put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

He fucking hoped it was not you.

Maybe he sounded like an asshole but he fucking hoped it was someone else who was between life and death and not you.

He couldn’t forgive himself it you died.

He couldn’t live with the fact that he was the one who made you run away and get in an accident.

He closed his eyes and started praying that it wasn’t you. Or if it was you that you were stable now and recover quickly.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take for hours, and when finally they arrived Sam jumped out of the car and ran inside.

Everyone looked at him in a strange way and when he reached the reception, the nurses’ eyes widened when he asked about the woman who was brought here after the car accident.

One of them quickly called a doctor and he led him, Nate and Elena to the critical care unit and when they reached one of the rooms, he stopped.

“Only one person can go in there at a time.” - he said.

They still didn’t know if it was you who was in the room, and Sam was fucking scared to go in there to find out. He looked at Elena with desperate eyes as she took in a deep, shaky breath and nodded.

Sam turned away when the door opened and he even closed his eyes, until he heard it close. He felt as Nate put his hand on his shoulder and he looked at his brother.

“Everything’s gonna be okay.” - he said and Sam wiped away the tear that escaped his eye.

A few seconds passed, but Elena didn’t come out.

Why is she still in there?

“If it wasn’t her, she would’ve came out already.” - Sam said, putting his hand against his forehead.

“Sam, she is in a room with a person, who had a car accident and is now fighting for….” - Nate was cut off when the door opened and when Sam saw Elena’s red eyes, wiping the tears away, he felt like a truck hit him.

“No.” - Sam breathed and he looked behind Elena, trying to go in, but the doctor pulled the door close when he saw Sam’s reaction.

“Sir, you have to calm down!” - he said as he held Sam back.

“You have to let me in! I have to see her!” - Sam cried and felt another pair of hands on his shoulders, pulling him back.

“Sam, you can’t go in there like this!” - Nate reasoned. - “She needs you to be strong!”

Sam took in a few deep breaths, trying to keep the tears from falling. His heart felt like it was ripped from his chest and wondered how it was possible that something could hurt this much.

He closed his eyes, wiped his eyes, then he looked at the doctor.

“What are her injuries?”

The doctor held up the papers in his hand, reading it over.

“She took a critical hit on the left side of her head and left shoulder. The broken glass of the window cut up the left side of her face, and some also damaged her ear, and her eardrum is ruptured. Her left arm broke in two places, also 4 of her ribs are broken, and she has a fractured hip. Her left knee is seriously injured, but fortunately we didn’t have to amputate her leg.”

Sam felt like breathing was harder and harder for him after every word and Nate helped him sit down in one of the chairs.

“We don’t know how bad is her head injury, we can only tell if she wakes up.”

Sam’s eyes snapped to the doctor.

“If?”

“She’s in a coma for two days now. The longer she’s like that the risk of her not waking up is higher.”

Sam buried his face in his hands and a sob escaped him. Elena sat next to him and hugged him from one side as she cried too, while Nate did the same from his other side.

“I have to go in. I need to go in.” - he sobbed out.

He stood up with shaky legs, and walked for the door, but the doctor stepped in front of him, staring down at your papers. Then he looked up at Sam with a sad expression.

“I’m sorry, but the fetus didn’t survive the accident.”

Sam froze, staring wide eyed at the doctor in front of him.

“What?” - he asked, shaking his head a little.

“Your ugh…” - the doctor said and Nate and Elena stood up, walking next to Sam.

“Girlfriend.” - Nate answered for him.

“Your girlfriend was two months old pregnant.” 

Sam let out a puff of air, then gasped, looking at his brother.

“You didn’t know?” - Nate asked in a whisper, and wide eyes.

Sam’s face contracted in pain, and he closed his eyes, shaking his head. Nate wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight, looking at Elena over his brother’s shoulder with teary eyes. She held back a sob, and stepped closer to the brothers. She put her hands on Sam’s back and smoothed her palms up and down on it, while she put her forehead between his shoulder blades. She felt as his body shook with each sob, making her heart break.

“I didn’t know.” - he cried. - “Why didn’t she tell me?” - he asked, voice cracking.

“I don’t know, brother. Maybe she wanted to surprise you? Or she didn’t know either?”

For a few minutes Nate and Elena held Sam, until he gained strenght to go to you.

He eventually pulled away, and wiped his eyes, then nodded to the doctor, who opened the door, as Sam stepped closer to it.

When Sam saw you laying on the bed, bandages and casts covering your body, a shaky whimper left his lips. There was also an oxygen mask covering your face, and he slowly walked closer, his eyes traveling up and down your body, not believing that this happened to you.

A stable beeping sound could be heard, the only thing indicating that you were alive.

“Baby…” - he whispered when he reached the left side of your bed. 

He looked at your face, red scars, and purple bruises covering the left side of it, and the top of your head was covered in a bandage too.

“Babygirl…” - he breathed and he noticed that your right hand was free from injuries, so he rushed to the other side, and he gently took your hand in his.

Just when his fingers touched your hand, he heard as the machine which measured your pulse, beeped rapidly two times, then it went back to normal. His eyes snapped up to the machine and he saw that line which showed your pulse swayed more when the rapid beeps sounded.

His eyes widened a little and he looked down at you.

“Can you hear me? Y/N, can you hear me?” - he asked and he grabbed your hand with his other one too and kissed your knuckles. - “I’m here, baby.” - he murmured against your hand. - “I’m so sorry, please come back.” - he said with a shaky voice and he closed his eyes, when they welled up with tears, and the drops rolled down his face. - “Come back to me, please, I love you so much.” - he begged, squeezing your hand a little tighter.

He looked at your face, the right side of it was clear from injuries and he wished that you open your eyes, so he can see their beautiful colour. He sighed and his eyes traveled from your face lower, and they stopped at your flat stomach.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” - he asked in a whisper, and he wanted to put his hand on your stomach, so he can caress it, but he was afraid of hurting you, so he continued caressing your hand instead. - “Maybe you didn’t know about it either?” - he asked, now talking more to himself than you. - “I don’t remember that you were sick in the mornings or were more sensible to smell.” - he murmured against your hand, while still staring at your stomach.

A picture flashed before his eyes, where a toddler was running in a garden with tiny legs as he was chasing after him, while you were standing on the porch of your house, caressing your growing belly with a smile on your face.

Suddenly a sob escaped him and he pushed his face against your hand forcefully, the tears pushed themselves through his closed eyes, while his crying became uncontrollable.

“Please forgive me. I know it’s my fault, but please, honey.” - he begged.

His tears rolled down from the back of your hand, through your wrist and down your forearm to your elbow, and Sam’s head whipped to the machine again, when it beeped rapidly again.

Instead of beeping only two times like before, it was beeping faster and faster now, and he felt as your hand slightly squeezed his, the pressure of it became stronger and stronger.

“Y/N?!” - Sam stood up, leaning over you, hope filling his chest.

He saw as you furrowed your brows and your breathing became quicker and deeper.

“Nathan call the doctor!” - he yelled loudly. - “Baby, open your eyes, I’m here.” - Sam said, a smile growing on his face.

Elena rushed into the room and stopped on the other side of the bed.

“What happened?” - she asked worried.

“I think she’s waking up!”

Suddenly a gasp escaped your mouth, then Sam noticed your breathing became shaky, and you squeezed his hand harder, almost painful now, and he looked down at your joined hands.

“Y/N?” - Sam asked, his smile fading, worry replacing his hopeful expression.

A small whimper pushed its way through your throat just when Nate and the doctor ran into the room, with two nurses.

The doctor heard that the sound of the machine changed and looked at it.

“Please step away from the bed.” - he ordered as he looked at Sam, while the nurses pulled Nate and Elena away from it too.

“What’s wrong?” - Sam asked, unable to move and one of the nurses grabbed his hand and yours and pulled them apart.

Another whine could be heard from you, louder than before, and your eyes opened slowly.

“Y/N?!” - Sam yelled, trying to get closer to you but Nate helped the nurse pull him away.

First you looked around, not able to move your head, but the pain you were feeling all over your body started to increase rapidly as you gained consciousness. You cried out in pain and lifted your right arm in panic, not knowing what is happening to you.

“What’s happening to her?!” - Sam shouted, demanding the answer, while his heart broke more and more with each distressed sound you made.

“I know, I know.” - one of the nurses said in a calm voice as she took your right hand and smoothed her palms back and forth on your forearm. - “It’ll be over soon.”

Sam watched as Nate and Elena was holding him from both sides, as the other nurse opened a drawer while the doctor gave orders, not understanding a single medical word he was saying. She took a syringe and a small bottle, pushed the needle in it and filled the empty syringe with some fluid, while the doctor used a small lamp to flash it in your eyes. The nurse gave the syrigne to the doctor and he injected it into your IV.

Only just a few secods later your cries died down, your body relaxed and the beeping of the machine turned back to normal.

The doctor took a deep breath, then turned to Sam.

“Okay, the good news is that she woke up, and it doesn’t seem like her brain was damaged. The bad news is that in the accident she gained a lot of sirious injuries, and the pain is unbearable for her, so we have to put her back into a coma.”

Sam felt relieved and worried sick at the same time.

“Oookay…” - he sighed, trying to collect his thoughts. - “When is she going to wake up again?”

“If we don’t inject her again, she would be up in a few hours, but we try to keep her asleep, so her body can heal. It could take a few days. Then when she wakes up and the pain is bearable for her with the help of painkillers, we can examine her further. As I said, it doesn’t look like she has a serious brain damage, but there’s a high chance that she has amnesia. As to how bad is it we can’t know the answer for sure until we can ask her questions. As I told you earlier, her left eardrum is ruptured, and it causes hearing loss, which could be partial or complete in the affected ear. Her arm’s gonna heal fine, along with her ribs, but what I’m worried about are her hip fracture and her injured knee. It is possible that she won’t be able to walk for a few weeks after she wakes up, and will need a wheelchair. She will need rehabilitation and even after that it is possible that she will have a permanent limp, and her hipbone can break again, even from a small fall.”

For Sam it was too much information at a time, so he only could ask one question.

“So, she’s gonna be okay?”

“For now it seems that she will be fine, but we can only tell more after she wakes up. But I’m very optimistic, it was a good sign that she woke up, and could move her arm, and her pupils reacted to the light.” - the doctor said with a small smile.

Sam let out a sigh of relief, and hope filled his chest again.

“Can I stay with her?”

“For now it will be better, if we let her rest, it was quite a trauma for her when she woke up feeling such pain. But after a few hours you can come back. Maybe in the meantime you could tell us her name and such, so we can register her in our system.”

Sam sighed, but nodded, taking a last glance at your now peaceful form, before the nurses and the doctor escorted them out. Once outside Elena smiled at him and hugged him, along with Nate.

They offered they’ll go to the reception with one of the nurses and took care of the registration, while Sam sat down outside of your room, leaning forward, putting his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands.

He was grateful that you will be fine, but he wished he could turn back time to the night the two of you fought. He shouldn’t have yelled at you. He shouldn’t have let you leave. He should have grabbed you and kissed you, ask for your forgiveness and took you upstairs to make love to you. If he would have done that you would still be alright, you would still be in his arms safe, and…

You would still be pregnant.

Sam took a deep breath in, wiping his eyes.

A child. 

You were carrying his child and he didn’t take care of you.

God, he was such an idiot for not making you stay. He never really thought about having a child of his own. Of course once in a while it crossed his mind, wondering how it would feel to have one, especially after he met you. But he always dismissed the idea.

But now that he actually knew that you were carrying his baby, he couldn’t help but feel regret.

He’s gonna take good care of you and won’t be a failure. It was his fault that this happened, and it was his fault that you two lost the baby. He’s gonna treat you like you deserved and he’s gonna use all of his power to make you comfortable, satisfied, happy and safe. 

He was pulled back from his thoughts when Elena sat down next to him and held a glass of water in front of him.

Sam gave her a small smile and took it, then his eyes travelled to the wedding ring on her finger. He stared at it for a while, then he looked back up at Elena.

“Thank you.”


End file.
